Gideon Symonus
Gideon Symonus is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in February of 2012 and at one point managed by The Man in White. Gideon is the current Utopian Champion. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Heel Name: Gideon Symonus Age: Unknown, appears late 20s Hometown: Unknown but of Eastern European origins, possibly Ukranian or Bulgarian Height: 6'7 1/2" Weight: 132 kilos (just over 290 lbs) Build: Imagine Ezekiel Jackson but taller Appearance: Right-handed, brown eyes, hair color unknown due to mask Ring attire: A plain black mask that covers all of Gideon's face except the eyes, and mouth. Enough is covered that you can't even see if he has facial hair or not. Gideon wears basic black boots. Long black trunks that cover his legs with white-colored fire and lightning designs running on them with a black singlet top. Tattoos: A broken skull on the right arm, and the letters D.N.K. on the upper back The significance of these letters are unknown Attitude: Heel, vicious. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Power wrestling and brawling mixed in with some submission skills. Gideon Symonus makes sure to get ounce of pain and agony out of every move he does to his opponent. If his opponent is conscious, he hasn't finished the job. Unknown Background. All that is known about Gideon Symonus is that might be Eastern European and that he is managed by Victor Pendragon. Gideon Symonus is Pendragon's weapon of choice against World Wrestling Insanity and the people directly and indirectly involved in his retirement and permanent injuries. Entrance Music Black by Trivium Sequence As Black begins to play, Gideon Symonus marches out side by side with his manager/handler Victor Pendragon always to his left. Pendragon may put his cane up in front of Gideon Symonus to stop him. Gideon Symonus takes his cues from Pendragon when to attack and when to retreat. Once reaching the ring, Gideon Symonus holds the rope open for Pendragon to enter if he chooses to which is difficult because of his cane and prior injury. Symonus himself steps over the top rope. Note that if Pendragon is not around to make him retreat, Gideon Symonus knows one thing: Attack. Attack. Attack. There is no retreat. He will continue attacking until being knocked unconscious or is literally physically forced/restrained from attacking or Pendragon is found and able to stop him. Moves Strikes Punches, chops, forearms, elbows. Gideon Symonus typically doesn't use his knees and kicks unless he is in a close combat situation Grapples * DDT (slow) * Slams * Samoan Drop * Various judo tosses * Multiple Suplex Variations ** Belly to Belly ** German ** Delayed Vertical ** Exploder ** Uranage ** Saito ** Superplex Signature Moves * Midnight Sun (Electric chair facebuster) * The Iron Maiden (Elevated shaking full nelson submission from a Gory Bomb position) * Dread Reaper (Reverse chokeslam facebuster aka Morishima's Amaze Impact) Finishers * Oblivion (Inverted F-5 from Torture rack position) The Man in White The Man in White is Victor Hamilton Pendragon. Victor's physical stats are the same except for the cane he uses to walk with supporting his left leg. Victor always comes to the ring with Gideon wearing a white suit, in the irony that white is the color of kindness and purity. Traits Victor does not have. The cane is used as a weapon against opponents in Gideon's matches. When confronted directly, Pendragon now flees as fast as he can even with the cane. It is unknown how Pendragon and Symonus came together to form this union but Pendragon has near absolute control over Symonus, and seems to be the only one who can contain Symonus when needed. Title History * Utopian Championship (1) Category:Wrestlers Category:Champions